the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Johnson
julia was here Appearance Not one to be seen without a smile, Olivia possesses a heart-shaped face with a cute button nose and a set of beautiful almond shaped eyes. Her eyes, which are by far her most striking feature are a gorgeous shade of ash grey and her thin lips, which accentuates her small mouth a healthy pink. They rest easily on her face, supple and intuitive, ready to spread into a smile at a moment's notice. Her ivory complexion is fair, with subtle golden undertones. Her hair is a lovely shade of honey blonde extending down to her chest. She usually wears it tied up in a ponytail or worn loose as she feels like it. Olivia stands at 5'3" and weighs around 108lbs. Her petite body is lithe and athletic yet still managing to possess a small amount of curves. Apart from the simple black eyeliner and the occasional lip gloss, she does not have a habit of putting on much make-up, if at all. Apparel wise, Olivia loves dresses and skirts. She can often be seen in brightly-coloured sun dresses or simple t-shirts and floral skirts of varying length. The lengths differ as per her mood and they can range from knee length skater skirts to ankle length skirts. For the top, she tends to stick to tank tops and t-shirts, with the occasional crop top added in the mix. The colours she loves belong to the brighter portion of the colour spectrum, including but not limiting to colours like, white, red, orange and yellow. As for footwear, she does not ever wear heels, having a fond distaste for them, and tend to only wear slippers, sandals or shoes. Personality Despite appearing radiant and exuberant, Olivia is actually a rather bashful individual. She is energetic and passionate for what she loves and believes in. The sparkle that always seems to be present in her eyes, along with her adorable laughter is known to be rather infectious, spreading warmth and happiness to those around her. Sweet and innocent, she can be quite the naive girl, unexposed to the darker side of life. Extremely polite and kind, she is known to go out of her way to help out people or animals in danger. She tends to get really nervous when around other people, especially strangers or people she really likes. When nervousness strikes her, blushing is a common occurrence, something she tends to get teased about often. She can be quite reserved but she has been working on that, and is alot more open than she has been in a long time. When she speaks, she is witty and intelligent, being a lover of knowledge and discovery. She also daydreams way too much, more often than not, building castles in the air. When it comes to romance, Olivia is by no means any good in the field. Being naturally bashful does not help things, but she has opened alot more these recent years and has now done more than her fair share of flirting and is bi-curious, although she is more attracted to guys. A sucker for romance, she is a big fan of the whole love and affection thing between a couple and will go all out for the person she loves and considers her other half. Leagues better when compared to her childhood, she has opened up alot more and tries to engage herself more often in social activities and conversations. History Olivia was born in a medium-wealth family to rather normal parents, James and Anna Johnson in Verona. Her parents were out working most of the time trying their best to live a living like most of the townspeople were, living the young girl all herself as an only child. Being painfully shy when she was younger did not help things, and she spent most of her time alone with her own toys or books. She even created an imaginary friend to talk and play, naming him Jack. As she grew up, she not only grew more independent and also less shy, however the bashfulness was still ever-present. She learnt to cook and clean, all by herself, eventually out-growing the notion of an imaginary friend. Her parents were concerned about the mental and emotional well-being of their only child and noticed how bored she often was. They decided to introduce her to sports, namely gymnastics and aerobatics. Olivia took the gymnastics like a duck takes to water. It began to occupy almost all of the time she previously had nothing to do with, occupying most of her childhood. She grew to be really lithe and athletic, as the sport was incredibly physically demanding. But it didn't matter, she had found something she loved with a passion. Her parents were equally glad and grateful and slowly tried to coax out of her reserved state, and she slowly became less and less bashful over the years, and although it has decreased significantly, the shyness has never quite left her, being a part of her personality. Along the way, the inquisitive girl picked up music as well, finding an interest in the playing of musical instruments, namely the Oboe. Gymnastics and Music went hand-in-hand for her, her passions and interests inter-linked as far as she was concerned. As Verona was too small a town to get proper gymnastics training, those especially gifted with the sport could apply to train as reserves alongside the Olympic team. Olivia was especially lucky as she had been given an opportunity to be selected and flown to Colorado Springs, where the United States Olympic Training Center was. It was there that she specialized in vault and floor gymnastics. Back home, with the local high school not having a gymnastics team, she had opted to go with the volleyball team, but gymnastics was never far from her mind as she practiced the sport daily, in the hopes of one day, representing the country. It wasn't that far-fetched and a small town girl could always use some hope. Family ' Anna Johnson (Mother)' A hard-working mother who has a job in the post office. She is kind, caring and loving, all the qualities one would want in a mother. Prone to being overly talkative, over-protective and naggy, these are just some of the qualities that Olivia dislikes of her mother. James Johnson (Father) A passionate middle-aged man, James is equally hard-working as the rest of his family, having a job in the local radio station. He is a fun-loving man who loves to crack jokes, as well as those of the lame variety often making Olivia cringe at the lameness of his jokes. She was not spared from his dad jokes as well. The Johnson family is just one of the average families in Verona. Generally accepting and friendly with all their neighbours, they do not tend to have much enemies, if at all. The neighbours and fellow townspeople do congratulate her parents when Olivia wins in one of the local gymnastics competitions. Olivia lives with parents James and Anna in medium sized two-storey house in a residential area not far from the town's grocery store. It has enough space for a small garden and a parking lot for a single vehicle. Superpower Aerokinesis Olivia is able to create, shape and manipulate air and gases in the atmosphere. Abilities She is able to create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally, she can also create those of the less extreme air/wind variety. She is also able to control and manipulate the air around objects. Also able to control the air/wind to propel her forward or upward, assisting her in actions like jumps or leaps, allowing her to perform aerobatic manoeuvres easily and effortlessly. She can turn the air into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. Also for fun stuff like fooling around. Weaknesses Using her powers excessively exacts a toll on her, exhausting and sapping her strength the more she uses it, fatiguing her. Using it above the recommended levels induces headaches and may even induce nausea. If she ignores these symptoms and persist, it can lead to a temporary blackout. Category:Character Category:Act One